


Victory

by gerrydeservedbetter (ParanoidActivity)



Series: TMA Soulmate Drabbles [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, MAG 158 AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Your Soulmate's last words appear on your skin when they are spoken to you, they deserve each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidActivity/pseuds/gerrydeservedbetter
Summary: Elias feels something on his arm, burning and had he less self-control, he may have yelped from the feeling. His heart sinks, but he lifts his chin and keeps his face carefully neutral as he tells Peter to keep the door open.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Series: TMA Soulmate Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686409
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	Victory

“Oh, no. No. I’m not gonna make it easy on him. You haven’t won yet.”

Elias feels something on his arm, burning and had he less self-control, he may have yelped from the feeling. His heart sinks, but he lifts his chin and keeps his face carefully neutral as he tells Peter to keep the door open.

Peter pauses. It’s ominous, that they both can tell what has just happened, what it almost certainly means.

And then Peter is gone and though Elias is certain that he was right in choosing Jon, he feels sick.

The Archivist is getting close but before he arrives, Elias unbuttons the cuff of his shirt and pulls up the sleeve. In Peter’s messy cursive writing, scrawled as though he had all the time in the world, were the words.

> **_‘You haven’t won yet.’_ **

Elias squints at it, his jaw clenching and unclenching. “We’ll see, darling. We will See.”

By the time Jon finds him, Elias has covered the warning up.

**Author's Note:**

> First of a new drabble series, with one of my favorite tropes.


End file.
